


Who would you do at the end of the world?

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12-21-12, Apoca-not fic, Apocalypse, Comment Fic, End of the World, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comment!fic in honor of 12/21/12 </p><p>Wherein the world might be coming to an end, Stiles gives good advice, Isaac makes a decision, and everyone wakes up naked on 12/22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would you do at the end of the world?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJVilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/gifts).



> From the prompt: _"I saw a tumblr suggestion that everyone write apoco-fic and one of the bunnies was Isaac clumsily and tenderly seduces Scott because he can't see losing his virginity to anyone else. So, um, that?"_
> 
> A comment!fic in honor of 12/21/12.
> 
> Unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.

Everyone laughed about the 12-21-12 thing. So many ones and twos and NASA posted their December 22nd video days before that said, “hey, look, the world didn’t end.”

But then … Well … As it turns out, maybe there was something to that ones and twos being the end of days after all.

“Look,” Stiles said, looking for all the world like he had finally embraced the pack mom name they’d all (only sort-of) jokingly gave to him as he sat down next to Isaac on the couch, the news reports all saying the same thing -- DO. PANIC. “If the world’s going to end, make sure it does with who _you_ want. I mean...” Stiles drops his head and laughs quietly, maybe a little waterily. When he looks up, his eyes fall on Derek. “End the world with who you love." Isaac doesn't miss that Stiles's eyes shift over to the other person in the room as he says in Isaac's general direction. "Or at least really, _really_ want.”

He looks over at Isaac and one side of his mouth quirks up. “After all, what do you have to lose?”

Stiles’s hand smacks his knee a couple of times and then he’s reaching for Derek’s outstretched hand and they’re gone, leaving just him and Scott, who’s been on the phone and ignorant of the entire conversation. 

Isaac dries his palms on his knees and takes a deep breath, because what Stiles said was true and he’s willing to bet that Stiles knew exactly what he was saying when he said all that. 

“Scott,” he says, pushing himself up off the couch and walking toward the focus of his … yeah.

Scott’s not listening, though, he’s talking low -- still loud enough that Isaac can hear -- and he says “I love you” to his mom just as Isaac’s hand covers his and together they push the END button.

“Isaac what are --” 

Scott’s question becomes moot as Isaac pushes him back up against the wall and covers Scott’s mouth with his own. 

There is a moment. A really, _really_ long, terrifying moment, when Scott stands frozen in place, his eyes wide and his lips pursed together like he’s never been surprise-kissed on the eve of the world’s end. 

Okay, maybe that _specifically_ hasn’t happened. But this whole kissing thing is not something Scott should be unfamiliar with.

Isaac pulls back, his fingers still wrapped around Scott’s shoulders, still holding Scott up against the wall, his thigh somehow having found a nice resting place between Scott’s, snug tight up against what definitely feels like an interested dick. 

“If the world’s going to end. I’m not going go out never--” Isaac starts to say, pressing his thigh up and in just a little. 

Scott’s eyes widen (and then roll a little when Isaac’s thigh shifts positions a little) and his voice seems a bit... scattered... when he repeats. “Never? Why... Why me?”

“Who else?” Isaac’s thumb brushes over Scott’s brow and really, he thinks, there is so much more to say--so much more that he wants to say--but there quite literally might not be any time left. “I don’t want anyone else.”

Thank god this is Scott, and not Stiles--who would probably demand more of an explanation and details and evidence, because Scott just blinks and smiles and doesn’t ask anything more. He sinks his hands into the back of Isaac’s jean pockets and says “okay,” and leans into Isaac’s kiss. 

Scott lets him set the pace for a while, leaning in and moving with Isaac’s movements until Isaac feels the sharp bit of claws and he opens his eyes to see Scott’s eyes flash yellow. 

“Floor,” Scott says, nipping at Isaac’s lip. 

Isaac obeys, moving to the ground and resting back on his forearms as Scott follows him down. The claws are gone and Scott’s eyes are back to their dark brown by the time he crawls up Isaac’s body and starts peeling away his clothes, but Isaac is happy to let him take the lead. 

When Scott’s tongue licks a wet stripe from his balls to the tip of his dick Isaac has to bite back a howl.

\---

There’s a wicked-bright sun shining right in from the window and directly into Isaac’s eyes. His skin feels raw and his muscles are sore and as he moves there’s a bright tug at the backs of his thighs like he’s stuck...

_oh_

…

 _euw_.

As carefully as he can, Issac manages to separate the backs of his thighs from the front of Scott’s with minimal hair loss and as he turns to face Scott he can feel Scott start to stir. 

“Nnnnnwhat time is it?” Scott asks, moving his hand over his eyes. 

Isaac starts to answer but then stops, because whatever time it is, it’s bright enough to be morning. On the twenty-second. And the world still seems to around. 

“Dunno,” he says, shifting closer to Scott. Even without heightened senses he’d know they could both use a toothbrush and a long shower. “We stink.”

Scott sniffs and wrinkles his nose and Isaac almost pushes him onto his back and licks him clean, but instead he slides his hips and thighs up against Scott’s and grins a little madly when Scott shudders. Isaac not so much suggests as says with a low growl. “Shower.”

 

**And bonus/requested Stiles/Derek morning after**

Derek wakes up feeling overheated, a heavy weight pressing down on his back and pushing him into the mattress. It's pure instinct, then, to push up and back and as he does he feels the slide of skin and Stiles's sharp "hey!" as he flops over onto the mattress. 

"What were you -- Were you curled on my back?" Derek's arm is asleep and there's dried drool on the back of his neck matting the back of his hair, he can _feel_ it. "What? Did you think that you would catch the asteroid first and spare me the end of days?"

"So says the guy who growls in his sleep at the littlest noise and holds me like I'm his very special chew toy." Stiles lifts his head from the pillow and looks down at his chest and the series of marks that map out the movements of Derek's mouth the night before in bruised skin and burst blood vessels. He closes his hand over the bite on his hip. "So, ah, we're still here. No asteroid or Death Star or anything."

"Looks that way," Derek's hand moves to Stiles's hip and he threads their fingers together. "So what do we do now?"

"Wanna mess around until my dad tells us it's breakfast?" Stiles asks, shifting his legs wider as Derek moves and settles between them. 

"Yeah, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I do think that, were the real apocalypse going to happen in the fictional world of Beacon Hills, that Scott would choose to spend his last hours with his mom, but for the purposes of this story (and since the world didn't really end) that wasn't an option ;)


End file.
